Ultraman Zanki
is the secondary Ultra of the Ultraman Geed Reboot. Being granted Ultra Capsules by Hikari, Zanki is able to access "Enhancement Rise" forms apart from his original form. Zanki is a powerful blademaster as well. History Past Zanki was originally known as "Ultraman Ryth", and was regarded as a powerful blademaster from the Land of Light in the past, armed with the "Zankium Sword" and was the protector of an unknown race of beings in an unknown Earth-like planet after training himself and becoming part of the Space Garrison. Ryth encountered Dark Seiba, a powerful dark blademaster who seeks destruction who manages to destroy the entire planet and wiping the entire race as well. As a result, Ryth chases Dark Seiba across "Showa End Galaxy" of his home universe and fought a deadly battle. However, Ryth was unable to end dark blademaster and was gravely wounded from the aforementioned battle. Ashamed about his failures as a protector and warrior, he returned to the Land of Light but choose to hide himself away from the other Ultras to recover from his wounds (physically and mentally) while training himself in secret to seek revenge against his arch-enemy, Dark Seiba, in the near future and renaming himself as "Zanki". Ultraman Geed Reboot Gaiden: Crisis Impact Arc When Belial orchestrated the "Omega Armageddon" at Side Space Universe, Zanki came out of hiding and joins the Ultras in the battle against Belial and his allies, however Zanki and the others could only gaze at their failures and watching Belial activating the Crisis Impact. Ultraman Geed (Reboot Series) (Zanki will take Zero's place in this series, as the secondary Ultra.) In this series, Zanki volunteered in journeying towards Earth to find out the culprit who break into the Land of Light to steal the Ultra Capsules and Risers. Before leaving for his journey to Earth, he was granted a set of newly created Ultra Capsules and Riser by Ultraman Hikari, who was working alongside with Ultraman Celestial at that time. Zanki would aid Ultraman Geed/Riku Asakura in the battle against Belial Fusion Monsters and Belial himself by retaining his own human form and merging with Laiha Toba from time to time to assist Geed. Zanki died with Laiha, after assuming his strongest Enhancement Rise Form and sacrificing his life to kill Zaizoa. However, his death allowed Laiha's spirit to reach out to the despairing Riku, who was in a losing fight with Belial Atrocious and meeting Ultraman King in person and being granted the King's Capsule from the Ultra Elder himself, and ending Belial's reign of threat via Royal-Mega Master. Afterwards, Zanki and Laiha was revived by King as well, and returned to the Land of Light after biding farewell to his new allies on Earth. Then, Zanki continued his mission of training in the quest of defeating Dark Seiba with his new powers. Geed Reboot The Movie (Zanki takes Jugglus Juggler's place in this movie.) At same point of time, Zanki (as human form) went to Cyber Planet Kushia and heard about Gilbaris targeting Geed's Earth as the next planet to judge and reset. TBA Unite! Ultras from 26 Universes: Defeat the Dark Sorcerer! TBA Ultraman Geed the Movie: The Blood of Belial Ultra Fight Geed TBA OrbGeed Taisen Zanki appears as one of the characters in this taisen. Human Identity Zanki's human form is simply known as "Zanki". Powers and Abilities Laiha Toba After observing Laiha's determination in aiding Riku in his battles, Zanki will merge with Laiha time to time in the series, allowing her to fight alongside Geed. Appearance *'Main Colors': Pure Orange, Sliver (Common In All his forms) **'Resilience': Addition of Red **'Aqua': Addition of Blue **'Wizard': Addition of Purple **'Neutral': Addition of White/Black **'Rainbow': Addition of Rainbow Color **'Triplum': TBA **'Baraji': TBA *'Special Markings': 'Z' shaped orange stripes around his body, 2 Vertical Line sliver stripes, Most parts are just plain orange with several square markings/dots. Profile Stats *'Human Form or Host': Own Human Form, Laiha Toba (Occasional Human Host) *'Homeworld': Showa Universe, Land of Light *'Transformation Item/Process': Zanki transforms to his Original Form with the Riser. He uses the Ultra Capsules to Fusion Rise to enhance one aspect, those forms are called Enhancement Rise. *'Pressure': Unknown *'Hobbies': Not implied or stated *'Dislikes': Not impiled or stated *'Weaknesses': As of Ultras from the Land of Light, Zanki is bound to the three minute rule on Earth like planets. However, as an orange Ultra he can temporary overcome this limit by absorbing energy through his protectors. After using his Enhancement Rise forms, Zanki would need to wait for 20 hours to use them again, but he could still use his original form. *'Height': 49m *'Weight': 35,000t Body Features *'Color Timer': A "Z" shaped color timer. *'Zanki Crystal': Zanki has a red, dot-like crystal on his forehead, which can be used to fire beams. *'Ultra Armor': Zanki has the standard Ultra Armor, being resistant to fire and lasers. *'Z Tector': Solar-panel like protectors on Zanki's chest, which can be used for special abilities as well as recharging his energy as an Ultra. They are more developed in several of his Enhancement Rise Forms, covering his body and changing to resemble the protectors of the components. *'Zanki Bracer': Bracer-like organs on his arms and legs, they are more developed in some of his Enhancement Rise to represent the bracers of the fusions' components. *'Eyes': Zanki has the typical Ultra Eyes, being orange in colour. Enhancement Rise Forms Although Zanki's Enhancement Rise Forms gets addition of colours that his components have and representing more of his components, this section only features on Zanki's body which are notable and recognisable. *'Solar Panel': Zanki possess solar panel like protectors in some of his Enhancement Rise Forms, which allow him to recharge and absorb energy from the sun. *'Heat Vents': Zanki possess heat vents in his heat-based & strength based forms, *'Energy Orb': In several of his enhancement rise forms, Zanki's forehand's crystal is replaced with the typical energy orb instead. (representing more to his components) *'Sixtuple Sluggers': In Triplum form, Zanki possesses 6 slugger weapons on his crest. Forms - Enhancement Rise= - Aqua= Aqua Aqua Form is Zanki's speed based Enhancement Rise Form that uses the assets of Ultraman Cure and Ultraman Orb Hurricane Slash. *'Grip Strength': *'Brute Strength': *'Running Speed': *'Underground Travelling Speed': *'Underwater Travelling Speed': *'Flight Speed': *'Jumping Height': *'Burrowing Speed': :;Abilities *'Enhanced Speed': Zanki is more speedy and agile when fighting in this form. **'Acceleration Dash': Zanki can perform fast dashing attacks by accelerating at fast speeds. Zankium often use this move with the Zankium Sword to slash his foes. **'Enhanced Reflexes': Zanki is capable of performing fast reflexes by levitating and jumping in mid-air. **'Zankium Gravity': Generating anti-gravity waves to levitate in mid-air, for aerial combat purposes. **'Zankium Spin': Aqua Version of Resilience Form's Kendo Corkscrew. **'Zankium Mirages': Zanki creates mirages of himself, casting illusion to trick his foes. **'Zankium Teleport': An ability to teleport fast and rapidly. *'Water Powers' **'Zankium Splasher': A stream of water from his forehead crystal, scalding his foes or healing his allies, calming down aggressive foes. **'Bubble Pusher': Zanki creates bubbles of water and releasing a non-lethal tsunami wave to push back foes. **'Zankium Sparker': Zanki fires multiple water energy slashes towards his foes. **'Water Wall': A wall of water erected to block attacks. :;Special Moves *'Aquarium Stream': A '+' style ray, a blue stream of energy, destroying monsters in one shot. :;Physical *'Fast Kick': Zanki is able to deliver a fast kick towards his foes. **'Machine Kick': Zanki delivering a continuous blue flaming kick at his foes. **'Sly Kicker': A sly kick, like a ninja. **'Gynamastics Kick': A fast back hitting kick to temporary stun foes. *'Fast Punch': A blue flaming fast punch attacks. **'Machine Punch': Punch version of the machine kick. *'Machine Chop': Zanki performs a blue flaming chop. *'Fast Tackle': A fast tackle attack, or to free himself from opponent grip. :;Weapons *'Zankium Sword': Like in the rest of his forms, Zanki retains his sword and its abilities. However, in this form, he can use his speed to deliver quick attacks with it. - Wizard= Wizard Wizard Form is Zanki's mental based Enhancment Rise Form. This form uses the assets of Ultraman One Rainbow Form and Ultraman Giga Space Form. *'Grip Strength': *'Brute Strength': *'Running Speed': *'Underground Travelling Speed': *'Underwater Travelling Speed': *'Flight Speed': *'Jumping Height': *'Burrowing Speed': :;Abilities *'Ultra Telekinesis': Zanki excels in the use of mental abilities in this form, excelling in very long ranged attacks, his eyes glow orange-white when doing so. **'Zankium-Telepathy': Zanki is able to communicate with his foes from a long range, mentally lifting objects, temporary transferring his conscious to another body. **'Zankium Restrain': Restrain the movements of foes and mentally posing to hem backwards. **'Zankium Dominate': Creating magical symbols around the enemy, paralysing them while having control over their entire being. However, this ability can be countered if the opponent is highly sentient. Zanki's energy wears off quickly while using it. Can control the ally of foes, allowing them to attack its own ally. **'Zanki Predict': Ability to predict events a few minutes later, using it to look through the body of foes and decided on what to take. **'Zankium Magia': Weakening his foes through the use of mental link. **'Zankium Negate':Ability to negate the powers of foes mentally, by erecting a blue wall. **'Magical Blast': Purple magical thunder bolts fired at his foes, stunning them. **'Magical Fix': A mental version of his healing powershot. **'Zankium Portal': Creating a purple portal to suck in attacks or to teleport himself. **'Magical Clones': Zanki summons illusions of himself to trick his foes. **'Magical Arrow': An energy arrow fired from his eyes to pierce throughout foes. **'Zankium Dupe': Color-duping ability, said to allow him to gain advantage during combat. **'Magical Needles': Energy needles from his eyes, to shock the opponent. :;Special Moves *'Ultraviolet Light': An Ultraviolet Light wave & beam which is launched from his both hands after absorbing light energies from across the galaxy. Very powerful, the only special move in this form. :;Physical None :;Weapons *'Zankium Sword': Like in the rest of his forms, Zanki retains his sword and its abilities. However, in this form, he can use his telekinesis to mentally control it. - Neutral= Neutral Neutral Form is Zanki's ESP Enhancement Rise Form that focuses on manipulating light and darkness. This form uses the assets of Ultraman Vader and Ultraman Trident. *'Grip Strength': *'Brute Strength': *'Running Speed': *'Underground Travelling Speed': *'Underwater Travelling Speed': *'Flight Speed': *'Jumping Height': *'Burrowing Speed': :;Abilities *'Neutral Energy': Zanki excels in manipulating light and darkness, through the use of neutral energy. **'Neutral Barrier': A neutral energy barrier to block attacks. **'Deflection': Charge his hands with neutral energy, and deflecting an enemy attack. **'Zankium Pin': Pin down tougher foes with the use of neutral energy, shockwave discharges is released to electrocute the target. **'V Guardian': Zanki charges his hand with light and darkness, blocking an enemy attack. :;Physical *'Neutral Punch': A powerful punch attack that harness neutral energy. **'W Neutral Punch': Double punch variant of the same attack. *'Neutral Kick': A powerful kick attack that harness neutral energy. *'Neutral Bang': A chop that harness neutral energy. *'Neutral Corkscrew Dynamite': Neutral Form's version of the Kendo Corkscrew. *'Neutral Whip': A powerful swinging throw attack. :;Special Moves *'Neutralization Beam': Zanki fires a white-black beam with his hands placed in L style. *'Neutral Tosser': Zanki creates a white-black disc, to slice through foes. *'Yin-Yang Bomb': Zanki creates a ball of neutral energy, firing it towards his foes. Can be fired in rapid succession. *'Dark Vaporizer': A stream of darkness from his forehead crystal to cloud the vision of foes while shocking them. *'Light Vaporizer': A stream of light from his forehead crystal, able to bind his foes while burning them. *'Neutral Boost': A wave of light and darkness fired from his protectors, able to push back foes several yards away. *'Buzzsaw Halo': An energy halo of neutral energy to slice through his foes. *'Neutral Clouder': Zanki creates a mist of darkness and light around him, casting mirror illusions to trick his foes. *'Needles Slasher': Zanki fire electric needles empowered by neutral energy. :;Weapons *'Zankium Sword': Like in the rest of his forms, Zanki retains his sword and its abilities. However, in this form, he can charge it with light or dark energy. - Rainbow= Rainbow Rainbow Form is Zanki's second strongest Enhancement Rise form, that uses the assets of Ultraman Ginga and Ultraman Spectrum. This was the strongest form to debut in the series, *'Grip Strength': *'Brute Strength': *'Running Speed': *'Underground Travelling Speed': *'Underwater Travelling Speed': *'Flight Speed': *'Jumping Height': *'Burrowing Speed': :;Abilities *'Rainbow Aura': An aura of rainbow, making him imprevious to any form of attacks. **'Rainbow Sacrifical': Rainbow Form's version of the Kendo Cockscrew that utilizes the inner power of the rainbow aura, making it many times more powerful. Used to kill Zaizoa at the cost of his life, only to be revived later on. :;Special Moves *'Rainbow Stream': Zanki entrust his hands in 'T' style, and fires a stream of rainbow towards his foes. Very powerful. *'Rainbow Crescent':Zanki creates a large crescent rainbow-coloured blade, and slices his foes into half. However, this move is easily deflected or dodged. *'Rainbow Strike Slasher': Zanki creates a portal of galaxy and firing multiple rainbow energy slashes from the said portal. *'Sparkling Comfort': A comfort technique. *'Elemental Rainbow Powers': Zanki can use rainbow based elemental special moves. **'Flame Splasher': Zanki creates a large ball of fire, releasing magma rocks to burn his foes. **'Saber Lightning Shockwave': Zanki absorbs lightning into the Zankium Sword, and launching electric voltages from the ground at his foes. Often used to break barriers. **'Natural Wave': With the power of wind and nature, Zanki can generate kinetic energy in the form of anti-gravity waves to knock back foes. (Wind/Green+Indigo) **'Oceanic Current':Converting light energy to water, launches a wave of water towards his foes, trapping them in a whirlpool of water, allowing Zanki of deal another attack. :;Physical Same as Original Form but enhanced with rainbow sparkles, making it more powerful. :;Weapons *'Zankium Sword': Like in the rest of his forms, Zanki retains his sword and its abilities. However, in this form, he can channel his rainbow abilities through it. - Baraji= Baraji Zanki's Ultimate Enhancement Rise form that uses the assets of Ultraman Noa and Shining Ultraman Zero. This form will first appeared in Unite! Ultras from 24 Universes: Defeat the Dark Sorcerer!. :;Special Moves *'Barajium Shot': Zanki's finisher by firing a barrage of electrical lightning bolts by placing his hands in L style. *'Baraji Inducement': Upon transforming to this form, Zanki can release an energy shockwave burst to knock back anything in a 360 degrees radius. *'Baraji Cannon': Zanki can fire golden sparkles of energy at his foes rapidly. *'Divine Reverse': Zanki releases a golden stream of energy into the air in order to rewind time or to travel into the future. *'Divine Pitfall': Zanki charges his hands with golden energy, creating a pitfall of floating asteroids to gain an advantage in battles while shielding himself from attacks as well. *'Divine Freezer': Zanki releases an energy iceberg to instantly freeze his foes. *'Barajium Flamer': Zanki levitates in mid-air and throwing 5 gigantic balls towards his foes. *'Barajium Arrow': Releases a magical energy arrow to pierce through the body of foes. *'Barajium Slasher': Zanki can launch a powerful energy beam from his forehead crystal. *'Barajium Final': Zanki's strongest move, Zanki launches a barrage of golden energy streams, destroying anything in one hit. :;Abilities *'Baraji Portal': Zanki is able to create a portal to travel across dimensions towards another universe. *'Baraji Clone': Zanki can create clones of himself to trick foes. :;Physical *'Baraji Comet Dash': Zanki acts like a comet, performing a powerful forward dashing attack that has the potential to destroy foes. *'Baraji Driller': Zanki spins around like a drill, releasing golden sparkle energy bolts to stun his foes. *'Baraji Elbow': Zanki charges his elbow with energy to physically deflect attacks. *'Barajium Kick': A golden sparkle kick attack. **'Baraji Multiple Kick': Zanki spins around, in order to kick his foes multiple times. *'Barajium Punch': A golden sparkle punch attack. **'Dynamite Punch': Double-handed version of the same attack. *'Baraji Chop': A golden sparkle chopping cutter move. *'Barajium Dynamite': Zanki covers himself with flames in order to physically burn down and crash down his foes. *'Baraji Accelerate': Zanki can accelerate, and moving at binding speeds, exceeding that of the light. - Triplum= Triplum Zanki's power of bonds form that uses the assets of Ultraman Zero and Ultraman One. :;Special Moves *'Triplum Shot': Zanki attaches all his sluggers on his chest, and firing a very powerful whitish-blue ray. *'Triplum Burst': Zanki fires a green wave of light from his energy orb. *'Triplum Slashing': A sword cutter energy slash attack from his right hand. :;Weapons *'Sixtuple Sluggers': Zanki is able to mentally control his sluggers instead of holding them with his hands. **'Sixtuple Slash': A green-coloured slashing attack via the sluggers. ***'Sixtuple Tactics': Zanki circulates his Sixtuple Sluggers around his foes, and slicing their body rapidly and continuously. **'Siztuple Barrier': Zanki creates a defensive barrier via the sluggers to block attacks and redirecting back at the caster. **'Sixtuple Sword Cutter': Zanki attaches the "Sixtuple Sluggers" into his Zankium Sword, delivering a powerful drawing slash attack. :;Physical *'Emerium Kick': Zanki performs a green-flaming kick attack. *'Emerium Punch': Zanki performs a green-flaming punch attack. **'Emerium Double': Double-handed version of the same attack but more powerful. *'Emerium Drill': A drilling attack with his foot covered with green-flames. *'Emerium Dash': A forward dashing move with his body covered with green-flames. *'Emerium Rammer': A ramming attack with the power of green-flames. - Miracle Arrow= Miracle Arrow Zanki's trickery speed based that use the assets of Ultraman Nexus Junis Blue and Ultraman Zero Luna Miracle. :;Special Moves *'Wide Ray-Schtrom': Zanki's finisher, Zanki can fire a blue beam of light by placing his hands in L style. *'Revolium Arrow': Zanki goes near his opponent, and releasing an energy *'Sluggerium Sword Ray': A move with the Zankium Sword, Zanki levitates in mid-air and rapidly launching "energy-sluggers" at his foes. *'Luna Trickster': Zanki creates clone of himself by running in a circle, in order to trick his foes. *'Luna Bolts': Secondary finisher, where it involves Zanki launching energy bolts of eclipse blades at his foes. :;Abilities *'Swift Telortation': Zanki can teleport short distances swiftly to dodge an enemy attack or travel to another area. *'Acceleration': Zanki can accelerate in order to move at binding speeds. *'Speedy Move' :;Physical Same as Original Form but as an agile fighter, Zanki's physical moves are faster and carried out swiftly and excelling in the use of - Deather= Deather Zanki's disease based form that uses the assets of Belial and Ultraman Virus Vampire Mode. :;Special Moves *'Death-virus Shot': Zanki's finisher, which is a combination of Virus' Vampirium Sun-Ray and Belial's Deathcium Shot. :;Abilities *'Death Virus Particles': Zanki creates a ball of green diseased particles before bursting the ball, releasing diseased-particles to cause sickness by temporary voiding off foes' free will. *'Death Dominate': Zanki fires a dark green light, controlling another being with his powers and allowing them to attack one of his allies. This requires a strong willpower. :;Weapons *'Death Clawium': Zanki can unveil a set of talons covered with an aura of minus energies and using it as slicer blades to cut through his foes, causing them to bleed. - Striker= Zanki's sword-reliance form that uses that assets of Ultraman Orb: Origin and Ultraman Zero. :;Special Moves *'Calibur Wide Beam': Zanki finisher, performing similar actions as Zero Wide Shot and Origium Beam, firing a L style beam. :;Weapons *'Sluggers Calibur': Zanki's main weapon, a staff that combines the motif of Zero Twin Sword and Zankium Sword with the Calibur Wheel in the middle. Zanki can split into half and using it as a dual weapon. **'Calibur Shoot': Zanki attaches the spilted version of the weapon on his chest to fire a powerful beam. **'Calibur Special Blade': Zanki can fires a barrage of duplications of Zero Sluggers and Orb Calibur, destroying his foes. **'Calibur Shield': A shield created by spinning the Sluggers Calibur continuously. }} }} Gallery ZankiV2 (1).png|Original Design Trivia *The term "Zanki" used for its name actually comes from Blazing Stealth Dragon, Shiranui "Zanki"'s name of Cardfight Vanguard Series. What's similar is both of them is currently overcoming their shameful past and improving themselves. However, Zanki is not his real name. **Due to this, Zanki's backstory is similar One's backstory. While One is originally gonna be named Zanki due to his past. **One of Zanki's powers, the Zankium Dominate, is a signature power of Shiranui, which is to control an enemy mentally and forcing it to attack one of its allies. *Credits to Furno for the images. Category:Fan Ultras Category:Zhu Huong Ng Category:Ultraman Geed Reboot Category:OrbGeeds Category:M78 Ultras (All Continuities)